Captain Namikaze Naruto
by Koshiro Seijuro
Summary: Kisah seorang Namikaze Naruto yang akan menjadi Pemain sepak bola terhebat didunia...
1. Chapter 1

Title : Captain Namikaze Naruto  
>Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<br>Rate : T  
>Genre : Gen, Romance &amp; Friendship<br>Pair : NaruHina & ?  
>Author : Ricky Fic(Bukan Punya Koshiro yang tamvan ini :v) jadi jangan Protes dengan Author Koshiro yang tamvan ini<p>

Chapter 1 : Kabar Kepindahan.

KRIIINNNGGG . . . . !

"NARU-CHAN!, AYO BANGUN . . . !,INI SUDAH SIANG NAK, MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAMU TIDUR TERUS!?" sebuah teriakan yang nyaring terdengar dari dalam kediaman Namikaze memecah keheningan dipagi hari itu.

"Sudahlah Kushina, biarkan saja Naruto istirahat. Hari ini kan hari liburnya" tenang seorang laki-laki yang tak lain aadalah Namikaze Minato, ayah Naruto.

"Tidak bisa begitu juga kan. Walau pun hari ini libur dia tetap tidak boleh bermalas-malasan, lagi pula hari ini kan hari yang penting" ujar sang nyonya Namikaze, yang tak lain adalah Kushina, ibu Naruto.

"AYO NARU-CHAN . . , ATAU KAMU MAU KAA-CHAN NAIK KE ATAS DAN MENYIRAM MU DENGAN AIR LAGI!?" ancam sang ibu yang tidak mendapat respon dari anaknya.  
>Minato yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa sweathdrop sambil menghela nafas panjang.<p>

(sementara di kamar sang pemuda)

KRIINNGG- . . . CKlek!

"Hoaaamh . . , kaa-chan berisik sekali pagi-pagi begini. Padahal hari ini kan hari libur, apakah tidak boleh aku bersantai sebentar" keluh sang bocah yang masih bergumul dengan selimutnya sambil sesekali menguap dan mengucek-ucek matanya dengan malas.

'oiya . ., aku harus cepat, bukankah hari ini ada pertandingan penting' batin Naruto yang sontak terbangun karena teringat sesuatu.

"NARU-CHAN . . . CEPATLA – "

"IYA KAA-CHAN, AKU AKAN SEGERA TURUN!" teriak Naruto memotong panggilan ibunya. Naruto pun segera menuju ke kamar mandi dan mencuci mukanya.

Sebelumnya, perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto, aku adalah putra tunggal dari keluarga Namikaze. Penampilanku layaknya remaja berumur 16 tahun pada umumnya. Tinggiku standard dengan warna kulit coklat tan, dan wajahku . . . yaaa cukup tampan aku rasa, dengan mata biru langit bak berlian sapphire yang pasti membuat para gadis terkesima saat menatapku, apalagi ditambah dengan surai kuning keemasan kebanggan keluarga Namikazeku ini. Dan lagi aku mempunyai tiga garis tipis di masing-masing pipiku yang semakin menambah ketampananku. Bersyukurlah pada Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan yang mewarisiku wajah seperti ini. Saat ini aku duduk di bangku kelas XI dan aku bersekolah di Suna High School, salah satu sekolah elit di negeri Jepang, iya walau pun belum bisa disebut demikian karena aku baru saja selesai ujian semester kelas X minggu lalu. Dan tengah menunggu masa liburan.  
>Dan lagi aku adalah kapten kesebelasan Suna FC, tim sepakbola yang tidak perlu ditanya lagi soal ketenarannya. Walau pun level tim kami masih berada di bawah rival abadi kami yaitu tim Konoha FC. Soal kemampuan . . . jangan diragukan lagi, banyak yang bilang kalau aku ini si jenius sepakbola, iyaaa walau pun aku agak ceroboh tetapi untuk semangat akulah juaranya. Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah dan akan terus berjuang hingga akhir. Karena cita-citaku adalah menjadi kapten masa depan tim nasional jepang.<p>

Setelah selesai mencuci muka Naruto pun turun ke ruang makan untuk ikut sarapan dengan ayah dan ibunya.

"Minato, ibu bilang nanti siang dia sendiri yang akan datang menjemput kita. Katanya dia ingin bertemu langsung dengan cucunya" ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Benarkah . . . !? Iya apa boleh buat jika itu memang kemauannya sendiri" jawab Minato dengan nada lemas.

"Kau ini kenapa Minato, bagaimana pun juga dia kan tetap ibu mu, nenek Naruto. Sudah sewajarnya kan jika dia merindukan cucu semata wayangnya yang lam tidak bertemu"

"Iya aku tau. Akan tetapi dia itu seenaknya sendiri, menyuruh anaknya sendiri untuk pergi merantau dan sekarang tiba-tiba memintanya untuk kembali pulang tanpa alasan yang jelas"

"Tidak apa-apa kan, paling tidak dia masih menyayangimu. Nanti juga pada akhirnya kita akan bisa berkumpul kembali sebagai keluarga besar lagi, apa lagi sekarang ada Naruto. Dia pasti terkejut melihat cucunya sudah tumbuh besar" ujar Kushina dengan senyuman lembutnya lagi.

TAP,TAP,TAP!

"Ah, kamu sudah turun Naru-chan, cepat kesini sarapan sudah siap. Ada sasuatu yang ingin Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan sampaikan" ujar Kushina yang mengetahui kalau anaknya sedang menuruni tangga.

"Hoaaamh . . . Kaa-chan, kenapa pagi-pagi begini sudah membangunkanku sih. Lagi pula hari ini kan hari libur" keluh Naruto yang sesekali masih saja menguap meski pun sudah terbangun.

"Duduk dulu Naruto, kita sarapan dulu. Keburu dingin nanti makanannya" ujar Minato menengahi.

"eh, Ohayou Tou-chan . . . baik-baik!"

"Ohayou . . . Naruto-chan" jawab Minato sambil tersenyum lembut. Tidak dipungkiri lagi mereka berdua adalah pasangan ayah dan anak yang sangat harmonis, Minato sangat menyayangi anak semata wayangnya itu begitu pun dengan Naruto yang sangat hormat dan sayang kepada sang ayah. Melihat hal itu Kushina ikut tersenyum bahagia.

"Kau tidak memberi salam pada Kaa-chan, Naru-chan" ujar Kushina dengan nada meledek.

"Iya maaf-maaf . . . Ohayou Kaa-chan" ujar Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ohayou . . . Naru-chan" jawab Kushina yang ikut-ikutan nyengir pada Naruto.

(di sela-sela santap pagi mereka)

"Naruto, apa kau sudah mengemasi barang-barangmu?" tanya Minato yang memecah acara makan-makan mereka.

"Barang-barang apa Tou-chan?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Kamu ini . . . apa kamu lupa, hari ini kan kita akan pulang. Bukankah Kaa-chan sudah memberi taumu" tambah Kushina.

"Pulang!? Pulang kemana lagi Kaa-chan, bukankah kita sudah ada di rumah?"

"Kita akan pulang ke Konoha, tempat kelahiranmu. Di sini kita hanya merantau" jelas Minato.

"APA!? Kenapa mendadak sekali?"

"Apanya yang mendadak Naru-chan, bukankah minggu lalu Kaa-chan sudah memberi taumu. Apa kamu tidak mendengarkan perkataan Kaa-chan waktu itu?" ujar Kushina.

"Perkataan yang mana Kaa-chan, kapan Kaa-chan memberi tauku?" Naruto yang lagi-lagi malah bertanya. Bagaimana Naruto mau mendengarkan kata-kata ibunya, sedangkan dia tengah asyik bermain PlayStation bersama ayahnya waktu itu.

FLASHBACK!

Di ruang keluarga terlihat Naruto dan Minato yang tengah bermain PlayStation. Game sepak bola lebih tepatnya.

"Naru-chan, minggu depan kita akan pindah rumah. Kita akan pulang ke Konoha" ujar Kushina yang tidak mendapat tanggapan dari anaknya.

"Iyak . . . masuk, ayo masuk, aaah! – ada apa Kaa-chan?"

"Naru-chan, apa kamu mendengar perkataan Kaa-chan?"

"Iya Kaa-chan, baiklah!"

"Ya sudahlah, Kaa-chan mau ke belakang dulu"

"Iyak . . . ayo maju!, aaah . . . Tou-chan curang! Wasit pelanggaran tuh" keluh Naruto pada Minato.

"Haha . . . apa maksudmu Naruto, itu kan ulah mu sendiri!"

FLASHBACK END!

"Lalu kenapa Kaa-chan tidak memberi tauku lagi, Tou-chan juga kenapa diam saja sih!" keluh Naruto dengan wajah memelas.

"Mana Kaa-chan tau kalau kamu lupa Naru-chan, Kaa-chan pikir kamu ingat" ujar Kushina dengan entengnya.

"Iya, Tou-chan juga mengira kalau kamu sudah mengerti dengan kata-kata Kaa-chanmu. Jadi Tou-chan diam saja" timpal Minato yang tak kalah enteng.

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun hanya bisa memasang wajah memelas dengan puppy's eyes andalannya. " Aaah . . . Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan tega sekali pada Naru-chan"

"Sudahlah Naruto . . . lagi pula ini sudah diputuskan, dan nanti siang Baa-chanmu akan datang untuk memjemput kita. Jadi segera siapkan barang-barangmu ya!"

"T-tapi Tou-chan, nanti siang kan aku ada pertandingan penting. Lagi pula bagaiman dengan sekolahku, dan juga teman-temanku, bahkan aku belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada mereka" bantah Naruto.

"Ya sudah, Baa-chan akan datang menjemput kita jam 2, pertandinganmu jam 11 kan. Jadi segera selesaikan pertandinganmu, lalu jangan lupa untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada teman-temanmu. Untuk masalah sekolah, Tou-chanmu sudah mengurusnya" jelas Kushina menenangkan.

"Hmm . . baiklah Kaa-chan, aku akan menurut saja. Tapi jangan lupa nanti datang ke pertandinganku ya!"

"Tentu Naru-chan, Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan pasti akan datang untuk mendukungmu" Kushina tersenyum lembut, Minato pun ikut tersenyum mengimbuhi.

Deerrrtt . . . deerrtt – deerrtt . . derrt!

Tut . . . cklek!

"Halo, kau dimana Naruto? Anak-anak sudah berkumpul semuanya, hari ini kita ada pertandingan penting. Kau tidak lupa kan!?"

"Iya-iya, kau ini berisik sekali. Aku akan segera kesana"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, cepat ya!"

"eh, Kankuro!?"

"Iya?, ada apa Naruto?"

"Tidak . . . nanti saja"

"Hn, Ya sudah . . . da!"

Tut . . . tut . . tut!

To Be Continue

EPILOGUE!

'Bagaiman aku akan mengatakannya pada yang lain ya, Ah . . . aku bingung sekali' rutuk Naruto dalam pikirannya.

"Mmm . . . dan lagi-"

"Ada apa kapten!?"

"Terima kasih semuanya, MARI KITA BERJUANG BERSAMA!"

.

Fic ini bukan Milik Koshiro ok :v... Ini Milik (Riky Feby Indra Cahya) :v

Silahkan Mereviews :v

Saya Cuma iseng nge share disini :v tapi udah izin :v wkakwkaw

Reviews nya banyak :v gua update Chapter 2nya :v

Jaa-nee


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Captain Namikaze Naruto  
>Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<br>Rate : T  
>Genre : Gen, Romance &amp; Friendship<br>Pair : NaruHina& ?  
>Author : Ricky Fic<p>

Cerita sebelumnya, Naruto yang mendengar kabar kepindahan keluarganya secara mendadak –iya bukan begitu juga sih, salah Naruto sendiri yang tidak mendengarkan  
>pemberitahuan Kaa-channya dari awal- merasa bingung bagaimana harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada teman-temannya. Di mana mereka akan menghadapi pertandingan yang sangat penting hari ini. Dan dia tidak mau gara-gara itu, akan menjadi beban bagi seluruh teman-temannya selama pertandingan.<p>

Chapter 2 : Bertemu Dia!

(di kediaman keluarga Namikaze)

"Baiklah Kaa-chan, aku berangkat dulu ya!"

"Iya, hati-hati ya Naru-chan!. Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan akan datang ke pertandinganmu setelah selesai berkemas"

"Iya, baiklah Kaa-chan. Aku mengerti"

Setelah memberi salam pada ibunya Naruto pun mulai berjalan keluar rumah. Suasana di luar pun sudah mulai ramai dengan berbagai aktifitas orang-orang, dan juga hiruk pikuk kendaraan yang lalu lalang sejak pagi tadi. Meski pun hari ini hari minggu, tidak lantas membuat orang-orang berdiam diri di rumah. Mereka tetap disibukkan dengan aktifitas hari libur masing-masing. Karena tidak dipungkiri kota Sunagakure merupakan salah satu kota terpadat di Jepang. Hal itu membuat kota ini tidak pernah sepi barang sedetik pun dengan berbagai macam kehidupan masyarakatnya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10.00. Di tengah perjalanan, Naruto masih saja memikirkan tentang acara kepindahannya, dan juga bagaiman cara mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada teman-temannya.

Naruto's POV!

'Bagaimana ini, bagaimana caranya aku menyampaikannya pada yang lain tentang hal ini. Aaah . . . aku bingung sekali. Ini juga gara-gara Kaa-chan yang tidak benar memberitahuku. Hn, baiklah . . . lagi pula ini adalah pertandingan penting. Dan mungkin yang terakhir bersama semuanya di Suna, aku harus bersemangat!'

Naruto's POV end!

Deeerrrtt . . . deeerrtt – deerrtt . . deerrtt

Tut . . cklek!

"Iya halo!?"

"Kau di mana NARUTO?" bentak orang yang berada di seberang telepon.

"Iya-iya, ini aku sudah berada di depan stadion. Aku akan segera masuk sekarang!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, cepatlah!"

Tut – tut – tut . . .

BRUUUK!

"Ittai- . . . !" seru Naruto.

"Ittai- . . . ah, m-maafkan aku!" ujar orang di depannya atau lebih tepatnya seorang gadis di depannya yang tengah terduduk karena terjatuh akibat bertubrukan dengan Naruto tadi.

Naruto memandangi sejenak gadis itu. Wajahnya putih bersih dengan rona merah di masing-masing pipinya, matanya indah dengan warna abu-abu lavender bak berlian amethyst. 'Astaga! Manis sekali!' batin Naruto yang tanpa sadar membuat semburat merah muncul seketika di masing-masing pipinya. Naruto pun segera bangun agar tidak terlalu tenggelam dalam ketakjubannya. Apa lagi jika sang gadis melihat ekspresi wajahnya saat ini, tentu dia akan malu bukan main. Naruto pun membantu sang gadis memunguti barang-barangnya yang jatuh berhamburan. Sedangkan sang gadis masih berusaha bangun di sana sambil merapikan surai idigonya yang menurut Naruto sangat indah seindah langit berbintang di malam hari, dan juga sesekali menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang roknya yang yang kotor akibat bersentuhan dengan tanah saat terjatuh tadi. Mata mereka pun akhirnya bertemu, manik sapphire Naruto bertemu dengan manik amethyst sang gadis. Tidak disangka sang gadis pun ikut merona saat menatap Naruto dengan jarak sedekat itu, jarak mereka kira-kira hanya 1 meter-an kurang.

"M-maafkan aku!" ujar sang gadis yang langsung menunduk merasa malu dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"Tidak apa, aku juga yang salah. Tadi aku berjalan tidak melihat ke depan" jawab Naruto sambil mengeluarkan cengiran andalannya.

"Ini!, maaf sudah membuat pakaianmu kotor dan barang-barangmu jadi berserakan" Naruto menyerahkan barang-barang sang gadis yang tadi sempat ia punguti.

"Ah, terima kasih!"

"Iya, sama-sama!"

"M-maaf aku harus duluan. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena sudah menabrakmu, selamat tinggal!" sang gadis langsung melenggang pergi setelah membungkuk dan meminta maaf pada Naruto.

"Tidak masalah kok. Selamat tingg- . . " perkataan Naruto pun terhenti tatkala melihat jaket yang dikenakan sang gadis bertuliskan "Hn, Konoha FC ya!" ucap Naruto pelan.

.

Brak . . .!

Suara pintu terbuka membuat seluruh anggota tim yang ada di dalam ruangan itu terkaget. Sebuah ruangan yang kelihatannya seperti ruang ganti pemain.

"Ohayou semuanya!" Seru Naruto yang dibalas dengan tatapan penuh ekspresi dari seluruh anggota tim. "E-eh!?"

"Akhirnya, kau datang juga Naruto!" ujar salah satu anggota tim Kankuro, yang juga dikenal sebagai wakil kapten kesebelasan Suna FC.

"I-iya, iya . . . maafkan aku karena datang terlambat!"

"Ohayou kapten! . . .seperti biasanya ya kapten tetap saja bersantai-santai meski di pertandingan yang penting seperti ini!" celetuk salah satu anggota tim Sasori.

"Ohayou Sasori!, tidak kok. Tentu saja aku sangat bersemangat!"

"Kau ini, sebagai kapten harusnya memberi contoh yang baik pada yang lain. Bukannya malah bersantai-santai seperti ini!" bentak seorang gadis dari arah belakang Naruto. Satu-satunya gadis dalam ruangan itu yaitu Temari, sang manajer tim Suna FC.

"Temari!?, sejak kapan kau kau ada di sini?"

"Sejak tadi aku memang ada di sini Naruto, apa kau tidak menyadarinya. Dasar kau ini!"

"eh- iya-iya maaf!" Naruto memberi cengiran andalannya yang selalu sukses menenangkan suasana.

Naruto pun segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam yang sudah tersedia di dalam lokernya. Setelah melakukan pemanasan secukupnya, Naruto meminta agar semuanya berkumpul sebentar.

"Kawan-kawan!, tolong kemari sebentar!" seru Naruto pada semuanya yang mungkin belum terdengar jelas di telinga mereka karena bisingnya ruangan itu.

"Ada apa Naruto!?" Tanya Kankuro.

"Tolong suruh semuanya berkumpul dan tanpa terkecuali Temarti juga, Kankuro!"

"Hn baiklah, HAI SEMUANYA . . . TOLONG BERKUMPUL SEBENTAR. ADA YANG INGIN DISAMPAIKAN OLEH KAPTEN!" seru Kankuro yang sontak membuat hening seisi ruangan.

"Baik, semuanya sudah di sini . . . 'apakah aku harus mengatakannya sekarang!? Tapi kalau tidak sekarang kapan lagi!?' . . . iya kawan-kawan! Kita akan melakukan pertandingan yang sangat penting hari ini. Melawan tim yang tidak perlu ditanya lagi kekuatannya yaitu Konoha FC. Tetapi kita Suna FC, akan menunjukkan kehebatan kita pada mereka!. Aku ingin kalian semua bermain dengan sungguh-sungguh dan sepenuh hati kalian. KITA PASTI AKAN MENGALAHKAN KONOHA FC!" tutur Naruto penuh semangat.

"YAAA . . .!" sorak seluruh anggota tim serentak.

"Mmm . . . dan lagi- "

"Ada apa lagi kapten!?" Tanya Temari.

"Ini akan menjadi pertandingan terakhirku bersam kalian semua di Suna- "

.

Hening sesaat-

.  
>Semuanya terpaku mendengar kata-kata Naruto barusan, semuanya tengah mencerna apa maksud di balik perkataan Naruto yang satu ini.<p>

"APAAA . . . !?" teriak semuanya yang tidak kalah keras dengan sorakan sebelumnya.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?" Tanya Kankuro mewakili wajah terkejut serta ekspresi penuh tanya seluruh anggota tim.

"Jadi begini- . . ." -SKIP TIME ajah yah, author capek nih kalo hrus nulis pnjang2 lgi- PLAK! –author digampar Naruto : sialan lu thor!- 'readers : siapa suruh! smbil geleng2 kpla'

Setelah Naruto menceritakan semuanya pada seluruh anggota tim.

"Hn, jadi begitu ya!?" ucap Kankuro datar. Menggambarkan perasaannya yang sedikit sedih mendengar penuturan Naruto kalau dia akan pergi.

"Iya, maafkan aku memberitau kalian mendadak seperti ini, ini juga murni kesalahanku"

"Iya . . . apa boleh buat jika memang begitu keadaannya!" semuanya pun terdiam untuk sesaat.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja, ayo bersemangatlah! Ini adalah pertandingan terakhir Naruto bersama kita, kita harus berjuang dengan sepenuh hati untuk menang. Kita akan menghadiahkan kemenangan itu untuknya." Seru Temari semangat, walau pun dalam hatinya dia juga merasa sedih seperti yang lain karena akan ditinggalkan oleh Naruto.

"Temari benar! Semuanya . . . mari kita berjuang sekuat tenaga dan memenangkan pertandingan ini untuk Naruto!" seru Kankuro menanggapi perkatan Temari.

"Iya benar!" "Iya, Kita harus berjuang!" "Ini untuk Kapten!" "Untuk Kapten yang telah berjuang bersama kita selama ini!" celoteh semua anggota tim.

"BAIKLAH! . . . AYO KITA MENANGKAN PERTANDINGAN INI UNTUK KAPTEN!" seru seluruh anggota tim.

"YAAA . . .!" sorak mereka kembali serantak. Yang sukses membuat air mata Naruto menetes.

"Terima kasih semuanya! Aku juga akan berjuang untuk kemenangan kita di pertandingan ini. MARI KITA BERJUANG BERSAMA!" Naruto mengusap air matanya dan kembali berseru dengan penuh semangat.

"YAAA . . . !" seluruh anggota tim bersorak untuk yang kesekian kali menanggapi perkataan Naruto.

'Aku akan berjuang . . . demi semuanya!' batin Naruto dalam hati.

To Be Continue

EPILOGUE!

Kreeuuk . . . kreeuuk – kreeuk . . . kreeuk!  
>"Aduh-duh . . . aduh!"<p>

BRUK!

PRIIITTT . . . !

Yoo yang pengen di Update Chapter duanya udah saya update :v

RNR Supaya dilanjut ama yang punya

Jaa-nee


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Captain Namikaze Naruto  
>Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<br>Rate : T  
>Genre : Gen, Romance &amp; Friendship<br>Pair : NaruHina & ?  
>Author : Ricky Fic<p>

Cerita sebelumnya, Naruto telah memberitahu tentang kabar kepindahannya pada temen-temannya. Dan sudah bisa ditebak, tentu saja semuanya merasa sedih mendengar hal itu. Akan tetapi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi, semuanya sudah diputuskan. Untuk menghormati sang Kapten kesebelasan Suna FC tersebut, seluruh anggota tim telah terbakar semangatnya untuk memenangkan pertandingan terakhir mereka bersama Naruto di Suna. Apakah mereka bisa memenangkannya!?, let's check this out!

Chapter 3 : Pertandingan Terakhir.

"Terima kasih semuanya, MARI KITA BERJUANG BERSAMA!"

Brak!

"Anak-anak, apa kalian sudah siap!?" Pelatih datang dan bertanya pada seluruh anggota tim.

"Oiya . . , Naruto! Semangat ya! Di pertandingan terakhirmu ini kau harus berjuang. –dari mana aku tau!? Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Ayahmu tadi , dia datang untuk melihat pertandingan terakhirmu di Suna" ujar sang Pelatih pada Naruto.

"Iya! Tentu saja Pelatih, aku akan berjuang dengan sekuat tenaga. Ini juga untuk semuanya"

"Baiklah, ayo semuanya kita segera menuju ke lapangan!?" ajak Pelatih pada semuanya.

"YAAA . . . !" sahut seluruh anggota tim serentak.

Kreeuuuk . . . kreeuuk – kreeuk!

"Aduh,duh . . . !"

"Kau kenapa Naruto!?"

"Entahlah Kankuro! Tiba-tiba saja perutku terasa sakit, sepertinya aku harus segera ke belakang!" ujar Naruto sambil menahan perutnya kesakitan.

"APA!? T-tapi pertandingan akan dimulai 10 menit lagi Naruto, kau ini ada-ada saja"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah tidak tahan ini. Aduh,duh . . . ya sudah ya, aku pergi dulu. Ini aku percayakan padamu dulu!" Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan Kankuro disana, memandangi sesuatu yang diberikan oleh Naruto sesaat sebelum dia pergi tadi. Yaitu –ban kapten tim Suna FC.

"Ini kan . . . Haaah, dasar si Naruto itu!"

"Naruto dimana, Kankuro!?" Tanya Pelatih pada Kankuro.

"Dia sedang pergi ke belakang, kelihatannya perutnya sedang bermasalah"

"Astaga, ada-ada saja di saat seperti ini juga. Hn, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku percayakan tim padamu ya!"

"Baiklah . . . ! dan mungkin Naruto akan sedikit lama, jadi biarkan dia masuk di babak kedua saja"

"Apakah tidak apa-apa, di saat seperti ini tanpa kapten!?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kita beri saja kejutan pada tim Konoha!"

"Baiklah jika begitu, tapi jangan anggap remeh lawan kita kali ini. Konoha FC adalah salah satu tim ter- "

"Aku tau!"

"Baik! Berjuanglah!" ujar Pelatih sambil menepuk pundak Kankuro pelan.

(sementara itu)

"Aduh . . , perutku kenapa sih! Apa gara-gara vitamin yang diberikan Kaa-chan tadi pagi ya!"

Kreeuuk . . kreeuk!

"Aduh, duh . . . !"

BRUK!

"I-ittai . . !"

"Ittai . . . !" Karena terburu-buru Naruto sampai tidak memperhatikan kalau ada orang di depannya. Dan akhirnya tubrukan pun tidak dapat terhindarkan.

Naruto dengan reflek menangkap tubuh orang yang ditubruknya barusan mengetahui kalau tubuh orang itu –atau bisa dibilang gadis itu lebih tepatnya- akan jatuh. Betapa terkejutnya sang pemuda Namikaze mengetahui siapa yang telah ditubruknya 'lagi', sontak semburat merah kembali muncul di wajah Naruto yang menyadari kalau dirinya sedang menahan tubuh gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya, gadis yang sudah mencuri hati Naruto saat pertama kali mereka bartemu atau 'bertubrukan' lebih tepatnya. Manik lavender sang gadis menatap manik biru langit Naruto yang sontak membuat semburat merah pada wajah Naruto terlihat lebih jelas. Naruto yang sadar kalau sang gadis juga merona karena ditatap olehnya langsung memperbaiki posisi keduanya.

"eh-! k-kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto gugup.

"T-tidak apa-apa. M-maafkan aku menabrakmu lagi" sesal sang gadis sambil menunduk tersipu malu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, aku juga yang salah karena tadi aku berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa!" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran andalannya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Melupakan sejenak alasan kenapa Naruto berjalan tergesa-gesa tadi.

Kreeuuuk . . . kreeuuk – kreeuk!

Dan rasa sakit itu pun kembali, menyadarkan Naruto untuk segera membereskannya.

"HINATA! Kau baik-baik saja!?" panggil seorang gadis bersurai merah muda mendekatinya.

"Ah! Sakura, aku tidak apa-apa kok"

"Lalu kau sedang apa di sini Hinata!? Ayo segera kita ke lapangan, Ino dan yang lain sudah menunggu kita di sana" ajak Sakura.

"Iya sebentar Sakura! Sekali lagi aku minta ma- . . . eh!? Kemana dia pergi?" ujar Hinata yang tidak menyadari kalau Naruto sudah tidak ada di depannya.

"Kau bicara pada siapa Hinata?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sakura, apa kau melihat laki-laki yang ada di depanku tadi?"

"Laki-laki siapa Hinata? Dari tadi aku tidak melihat siapa pun di situ. Atau jangan-jangan kekasihmu ya!?" sahut Sakura meledek.

"B-bukan kok, ya sudahlah kalau begitu" jawab Hinata yang tanpa ia sadari wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Haaah, kau ini aneh sekali Hinata. Baiklah ayo!" ajak Sakura yang langsung menggandeng tangan Hinata. Yang diajak pun hanya diam memandangi sekitarnya sesaat, mencari sosok laki-laki yang ditabraknya tadi. Sampai akhirnya dia harus beranjak karena Sakura sudah menariknya untuk segera pergi.

'Jadi namanya Hinata ya! Hmm . . . nama yang cantik' batin Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis. Kreeuuuk . . . kreeuuk – kreeuk! "Aduh,duh . . !"

(di bangku pemain tim Suna FC)

"Kapten dimana, Kankuro!?" Tanya Sasori.

"Dia sedang pergi ke belakang, ada masalah dengan perutnya"

"Haaah . . . dasar Kapten! Bisa-bisanya di saat seperti ini. Lalu siapa yang akan menggantikannya?"

"Kita masukkan saja Deidara dulu untuk sementara waktu. Sampai Naruto kembali"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, DEIDARA . . . AYO!" seru Sasori.

"BAIK!" jawab Deidara.

"Baiklah semuanya, AYO SEMANGAT!" seru pelatih yang disambut dengan sorakan seluruh anggota tim.

(sementara di kubu lawan)

"Jadi itu ya kesebelasan Suna FC, sepertinya tidak ada apa-apanya" decih salah satu pemain Konoha FC.

"Jangan anggap remeh mereka, mereka adalah tim terbaik di seluruh penjuru kota Suna. Dan juga di sana ada seorang pemain berbakat yang digadang-gadang akan menjadi kapten masa depan tim nasional jepang NAMIKAZE NARUTO" ujar salah satu temannya berambut merah terang.

"Tentu saja, kau kan berasal dari sana. Jadi kau pasti sudah sangat mengenal mereka dengan baik, Gaara!" ujar seorang pemain berambut raven pada temannya berambut merah terang tadi yang dipanggil Gaara.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke!" jawabnya pada sang pemuda raven sambil menyeringai.

(di tengah lapangan – sesaat sebelum pertandingan dimulai)

"Baiklah, pertandingan akan segera kita mulai! Kedua Kapten sikahkan berjabat tangan" ujar sang pemimpin pertandingan. Yang langsung disambut dengan jabat tangan kedua Kapten kesebelasan.

"MOHON KERJASAMANYA!" seluruh pemain kedua kesebelasan membungkuk dan saling memberi hormat.

"Hai Kankuro Nii-san! Naruto terlambat lagi ya" ucap salah satu pemain Konoha FC berambut merah, Gaara.

"eh- Tidak, dia sedang kami simpan dulu. Untuk menghadapi kalian mungkin tidak perlu sampai menurunkan Naruto" jawab Kankuro meremehkan.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak meremehkan kami Nii-san, karena kami datang dengan tim terbaik kami"

"Tentu saja, kalian adalah saingan terberat kami. Tapi hari ini akan kami KALAHKAN!" ujar Kankuro optimis.

"Baiklah, kita lihat saja nanti" jawab Gaara kembali menyeringai.

PRRIIITTT . . . !

"IYAK! PERTANDINGAN PUN AKHIRNYA DIMULAI SAUDARA-SAUDARA . . . Pertandingan hari ini adalah antara sang Tuan Rumah SUNA FC melawan KONOHA FC!" seru sang komentator. Yang disambut riyuh sorakan dari para penonton.

"Ayo maju Sasuke!" seru Gaara pada rekan di sebelahnya.

"Hn!" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"AYO SEMUANYA! Kita juga jangan mau kalah!" seru Kankuro .

"YAAA . . . !" sahut seluruh anggota tim Suna FC.

Dan pertandingan pun akhirnya dimulai. Para penonton mulai riyuh bersorak-sorai mendukung tim jagoan masing-masing. "AYO KONOHA FC!" "MAJU SUNA FC!" begitulah seruan mereka kira-kira. Pertandingan berlangsung cukup sengit. Sampai pertengahan babak pertama, belum satu pun gol yang tercipta. Kelihatannya memang tim Suna FC dan Konoha FC adalah tim yang seimbang. Sementara Naruto . . . –Haaah, Naruto masih saja di belakang, masih setia berkutat dengan urusan belakangnya.

(di tengah-tengah kerumunan penonton)

"Naru-chan di mana ya!? Kok dia tidak ada di lapangan, di bangku pemain pun sama sekali tidak kelihatan" ujar Kushina yang tengah memperhatikan jalannya pertandingan dengan perasaan resah karena mengetahui kalau putranya tidak ada di dalam lapangan.

"Tenanglah Kushina, mungkin saja Naruto sedang melakukan sesuatu di belakang atau pelatih sengaja menyimpan Naruto untuk keadaan genting" tenang Minato di samping Kushina.

"Enak saja untuk keadaan genting, dia kira Naru-chanku tabung pemadam kebakaran apa! Awas saja ya kalau Naru-chan tidak dimasukkan juga, akan aku hajar si pelatih itu" ancam Kushina sambil mengeluarkan aura deathglare-nya yang sontak membuat bulu kuduk para penonton di sekitarnya merasakan ngeri bukan main.

"Kushina, jangan seperti itu. Dilihat banyak orang tau!" ujar Minato yang juga ketakutan melihat sang istri memasang wajah menyeramkan seperti itu.

"eh- Maaf-maaf!" Kushina yang sadar akan hal itu pun langsung merubah ekspresinya. Minato yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa sweathdrop sambil menghela nafas panjang.

(di sisi Naruto)

"Wah . . . sepertinya pertandingan sudah dimulai. Aku harus cepat! Ayo perut . . . cepatlah selesaikan masalahmu! Kreeuuuk . . . kreeuuk – kreeuk! Aduh,duh . . . !" ujar Naruto merutuk perutnya sendiri.

To Be Continue

EPILOGUE!

"Akhirnya . . . baik aku akan masuk!"

'Ah . . . dia di sana! Jadi benar dia salah satu dari mereka!'

'Hinata'

Yeahhh chapter tiga udah saya update :"v Please reviews yang banyak biar yang punya ngelanjutin :v yang punya bukan gua


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Captain Namikaze Naruto  
>Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<br>Rate : T  
>Genre : Gen, Romance &amp; Friendship<br>Pair : NaruHina& ?  
>Author : Ricky Fic<p>

Cerita sebelumnya, Pertandingan antara Suna FC dan Konoha FC sudah dimulai. Naruto yang tiba-tiba merasa sakit pada perutnya, terpaksa harus pergi ke belakang dan tidak masuk di babak pertama. Dan akibat masalah teknis dengan perutnya tersebut, Naruto kembali bertemu atau lebih tepatnya 'bertubrukan' dengan gadis yang telah berhasil mencuri hatinya pada 'tubrukan pertama' –readers : pandangan pertama keleus!-. Yang tanpa sengaja telah Naruto ketahui kalau namanya adalah Hinata. Lalu apakah Naruto akan segera masuk ke dalam pertandingan, mmm . . . kita liyat aja ya! –check this out!-

Chapter 4 : Sang Kapten tiba!

"Ayo perut, cepatlah . . . –kreuk kruk- . . . aduh-duh!"

.  
>Cuuurr . . . –cklek!<p>

.  
>"Akhirnya selesai juga, aku harus segera ke lapangan!" ujar Naruto yang baru keluar dari toilet.<p>

(sesampainya di bangku pemain tim Suna FC)

"Hai pelatih, maaf aku terlambat" ujar Naruto pada sang pelatih.

"Ah Naruto, kau sudah kembali. Bagaimana dengan perutmu, apa sudah tidak apa-apa?" Tanya pelatih.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja!"

"Jadi itu ya tim Konoha FC!? . . . '–ah, dia ada di sana, jadi benar dia bagian dari tim Konoha FC, Hinata- . . .' batin Naruto sambil memandangi bangku pemain tim Konoha FC, yang kebetulan Hinata juga terlihat di sana.

"Iya . . , itulah tim Konoha FC. Jadi bagaimana menurutmu Naruto?" Tanya pelatih lagi.

"Sepertinya memang tim yang tangguh, bahkan Kankuro dan yang lain dipaksa sampai mundur ke barisan pertahanan" ujar Naruto pasti.

"Iya, kau benar. Kau akan masuk di babak kedua, jadi beristirahatlah dulu dan nikmati pertandingannya"

"Apa tidak apa-apa pelatih!?" Tanya Naruto yang menganggap pelatih main-main.

"Tidak apa, lagi pula ini juga adalah keinginan Kankuro. Kau percayakan saja padanya dan juga yang lain"

"Hn, Baiklah kalau begitu"

"PERTANDINGAN SANGAT SENGIT SAUDARA-SAUDARA, KEDUA TIM BERMAIN DENGAN SANGAT BAIK. DAN KEDUDUKAN MASIH IMBANG 0-0 . . . APAKAH YANG AKAN TERJADI SELANJUTNYA!" seru sang komentator yang diikuti sorakan kemuruh para penonton. Pertandingan memang sangat sengit antara kedua belah kubu. Masing-masing saling memperjual-belikan serangannya. Tidak jarang tim Konoha FC harus mundur ke barisan pertahanannya akibat serangan tim Suna FC, dan begitu pun sebaliknya dengan tim Suna FC yang juga menerima serangan bertubi-tubi dari tim Konoha FC. Dan sekarang terlihat tim Konoha FC yang datang menyerang pertahanan tim Suna FC dengan formasi andalannya, yaitu Sasuke di depan sebagai ujung tombak sedangkan Gaara dan Kiba di belakangnya.

"Ayo maju Sasuke!" seru Gaara.

"Cepatlah Gaara!" sahut Sasuke.

"Ayo Kiba, kita harus memberi umpan pada Sasuke!" Ujar Gaara pada rekan di sebelahnya, Kiba.

"Baiklah!"

Gaara dan Kiba pun menggiring bola maju ke depan. Di depannya terlihat Sasuke yang tengah berlari menunggu umpan dari mereka berdua.

"Semuanya! Jaga yang di depan, dan juga hadang mereka berdua!" seru Kankuro pada rekan satu timnya.

Pemain tim Suna FC pun mulai menghadang Gaara dan yang lainnya. Terlihat pemain tim Suna FC datanguntuk men-tackle Gaara yang tengah menggiring bola di sana. Gaara pun berhasil menghindar dan langsung memberi umpan pada Kiba.

"Ini Kiba!" seru Gaara.

"Aku terima Gaara" sahut Kiba yang langsung menggiring bola hasil umpan dari Gaara. Kankuro pun datang untuk menghadang Kiba.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan ka lewat"

"Kita lihat saja!"

Perebutan bola pun terjadi dengan sengitnya di sana. Terlihat Kankuro yang sangat gencar merebut bola dari kaki Kiba. Dan juga Kiba yang tak mau kalah mempertahankan bolanya. Dan mereka pun berbenturan dengan cukup keras yang membuat bola lepas dari kaki Kiba dan melambung jauh menuju depan kotak pinalti tim Suna FC. Terlihat di sana Sasuke yang tengah bersiap untuk menerima bola. Akan tetapi tidak dibiarkan begitu saja oleh tim Suna FC. Sasori dan Deidara bergerak dan berusaha menghadang Sasuke.

"Ayo Deidara, kita harus menghadangnya!" seru Sasori.

"Tentu saja, Sasori!"sahut Deidara.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan kesempatan ini terbuang sia-sia" ujar Sasuke yakin. Sasuke pun berusaha mengelak dan mengambil bola. Tetapi tentu tidak dibiarkan begitu aja oleh Sasori dan Deidara. Dan dengan kelihaiannya Sasuke pun berhasil menghindar dari mereka berdua.

"Astaga, dia lumayan juga!" ujar Sasori.

Sasuke pun segera mengambil bola dan menggiringnya ke depan gawang tim Suna FC.  
>"Baiklah! Ini dia!" seru Sasuke.<p>

"Majulah!" sahut Kidomaru, sang kipper tim Suna FC.

"Terima ini . . . !" Sasuke pun menembakkan bola ke arah gawang. Tendangan yang cukup kencang hingga sang kiper tidak bisa menjangkaunya, dan akhirnya –Swuuussh TRANG!- "GOOOLLL . . , MASUK SAUDARA-SAUDARA! KEDUDUKAN 1-0 UNTUK KEUNGGULAN KONOHA FC!" seru sang komentator yang diikiuti sorak sorai dari para penonton khususnya pendukung tim Konoha FC. Terlihat wajah bahagia mereka mengetahui timnya berhasil memasukkan bola ke gawang tim Suna FC. Di lain pihak para pendukung Suna FC terlihat menampakkan ekspresi kesedihannya, dikarenakan tim jagoannya telah berhasil kemasukan. Tak terkecuali kedua orang tua Naruto yang juga pendukung setia tim anaknya itu.

Kesedihan juga terlihat di jajaran bangku pemain tim Suna FC. Dan sudah bisa ditebak kalau yang paling sedih adalah Naruto dan sang pelatih yang sedari tadi memperhatikan jalannya pertandingan dari pinggir lapangan.

"Pelatih, masukkan aku sekarang!" Naruto geram melihat hal itu terjadi dan ingin langsung masuk ke dalam lapangan.

"Apa kau yakin Naruto!?"

"Tentu! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terus ter- "

"Jangan Naruto, kau nikmati saja dulu sisa babak pertama di sana!" seru Kankuro yang memotong perkataan Naruto.

"T-tapi, Kankuro apa kau- ?"

"Iya, maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir. Tapi tidak akan kami biarkan ketertinggalan ini berlangsung lama. Kau tenang saja di sana KAPTEN!" ujar Kankuro pasti yang membuat Naruto mau tidak mau mengiyakannya.

"Baiklah Kankuro, aku percayakan sisa babak pertama ini padamu!"

"Terima kasih Kapten. AYO SEMUANYA, KITA BALIKKAN KEADAAN!" seru Kankuro pada seluruh anggota tim Suna FC.

"YAAA . . . !" sahut seluruh anggota tim serentak.

"Iya benar, ayo semuanya kita berjuang demi KAPTEN!" tambah Sasori yang tak kalah seru.

"YAAA . . !" kembali seluruh anggota tim bersorak.

"Terima kasih semuanya, berjuanglah!" ujar Naruto menyemangati.

(sedangkan di kubu Konoha FC)

"Kau hebat sekali Sasuke-kun!" seru Sakura dari pinggir lapangan.

"Benar, kau hebat Sasuke!" tambah Gaara.

"Ini semua juga berkat seluruh anggto tim. Baiklah, ayo kita tambah kunggulan" seru Sasuke.

"YAAA . . . !" sorak anggota tim Konoha FC yang lain.

"Sasuke-kun hebat sekali ya Hinata!" ujar Sakura pada teman di sebelahnya itu.

"Umm, iya!"

"Oiya Hinata, ngomong-ngomong Ino kemana ya!? Dari tadi tidak kelihatan!"

"Iya, aku juga belum melihat Ino-chan dari tadi"

(di tengah lapangan)

"Bagaiman Nii-san, apa kau masih mau menyimpan Naruto!?" ujar Gaara meledek Kankuro.

"Tentu saja, kami tadi hanya sedikit lengah. Tapi tidak akan kami biarkan keunggulan kalian bertahan lama, karena kami akan segera membalikkan keadaan"

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Tapi asal kau tau, kami tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Kau lihat kan pemain di sampingku ini, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Striker masa depan tim nasional Jepang"

"Iya, aku akui dia memang lumayan. Tetapi dia masih jauh jika dibaningkan dengan Naruto"

"Kau ini Nii-san, selalu saja sep- "

"Sebaiknya kau hentikan ocehanmu tentang si Naruto itu, dan cepat suruh dia masuk ke lapangan sekarang" potong Sasuke yang geram mendengar perkataan Kankuro.

"Wah-wah, sepertinya ada yang merasa tersaingi. Kau tenang saja, untuk menghadapi kalian tidak perlu sampai memasukkan Naruto. Cukup kami saja" jawab Kankuro enteng.

"Sudah tenanglah Sasuke, kakak ku memang seperti itu" ujar Gaara pada Sasuke.

"Cih . . !" decih Sasuke.

PRRIIITTT . . . !

Pertandingan pun kembali dimulai dengan kick off dari tim Suna FC. Tim Suna FC pun mulai melancarkan serangan-serangannya ke tim Konoha FC. Tidak mau kalah, tim Konoha FC pun juga maju untuk menggempur baris pertahanan tim Suna FC. Hingga akhirnya babak pertama pun usai, dan kedudukan sementara 1-0 untuk keunggulan tim Konoha FC berkat gol yang diciptakan Sasuke tadi. Para pemain pun kembali ke bangku tim masing-masing.

"Maaf kapten, kami telah mengecewakan mu" ujar Kankuro tertunduk dengan rasa penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa, kalian sudah berjuang dengan sepenuh tenaga. Lagi pula ini baru babak pertama. Pertandingan yang sebenarnya akan dimulai setelah ini!" jawab Naruto optimis. "AYO SEMUANYA, KITA BALIKKAN KEADAAN DI BABAK KEDUA!" seru Naruto lantang pada seluruh anggota tim Suna FC.

"YAAA . . . !" sahut seluruh anggota tim kompak. Entah karena apa, atau mungkin karena perkataan Naruto membuat mereka yang semula tertunduk lemas kini menjadi bersemangat.

"Ini Kapten! Aku kembalikan padamu" ujar Kankuro sambil mengulurkan tangannya memberikan ban kapten yang tadi diberikan oleh Naruto.

""Terima kasih Kankuro, mari kita berjuang bersama!"

"Tentu saja, Kapten!"

"IYAK! BABAK KEDUA AKAN SEGERA DIMULAI, KITA LIHAT PARA PEMAIN DARI KEDUA TIM SUDAH MEMASUKI LAPANGAN PERTANDINGAN . . . DAN SEPERTINYA ADA PERTUKARAN PEMAIN DI KUBU TIM SUNA FC SAUDARA-SAUDARA. NAMIKAZE NARUTO MASUK MENGGANTIKAN DEIDARA!" seru sang komentator pada seluruh penonton.

"Oh, akhirnya kau masuk juga Naruto" ujar Gaara pada Naruto yang sudah ada di tengah lapangan berhadapan dengannya.

"Hai Gaara, lama tidak bertemu ya!" sapa Naruto.

"Sepertinya kau tidak banyak berubah ya Naruto, atau harus aku panggil KAPTEN!" ujar Gaara dengan menekankan kata kapten.

"Iya . . , Aku tidak boleh diam saja melihat tim ku yang sedang ketinggalan bukan. Lagi pula kami lah yang akan memenangkan pertandingan ini" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khas andalannya.

"Kau selalu optimis seperti biasanya ya Naruto. Baiklah, akan kami terima tantanganmu itu"

PRRIIITTT . . . !

To Be Continue

EPILOGUE!

"NARUTO-CHAN . . . GANBATTE-NE . . !"

"Dia lumayan juga"

"Mari kita balikkan keadaan!"

"Umm, dia memang hebat"


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Captain Namikaze Naruto  
>Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<br>Rate : T  
>Genre : Gen, Romance &amp; Friendship<br>Pair : NaruHina & ?  
>Author : Ricky Fic<p>

Cerita sebelumnya, Konoha FC berhasil membobol gawang Suna FC yang mengakibatkan skor menjadi 1-0 untuk keunggulan tim Konoha FC. Naruto yang sudah selesai dengan masalah 'teknis'-nya akhirnya masuk ke dalam lapangan pertandingan. Dia harus menerima kenyataan pahit kalau timnya seudah tertinggal satu gol saat ini. Akankah Naruto dan Suna FC dapat membalikkan keadaan, dan siapakah yang akan memenangkan pertandingan ini!?- nyok kita serbu aja dah!-

Chapter 5 : Kebangkitan Suna FC

"Hai Sakura, Hinata!" sapa Ino mengagetkan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kau dari mana saja Ino. Pertandingan sudah berlangsung setengah jalan kau baru sampai" Tanya Sakura ketus.

"Aku tadi habis menemui temanku yang bersekolah di Suna High School" jawab Ino enteng.

"Oh, begitu" ujar Sakura ber-oh ria. Sedangkan Hinata, sedari tadi Hinata tengah asyik memperhatikan seorang pemain bernomor punggung 10 dari Suna FC, dia yang memakai ban kapten berwarna kuning di lengan kirinya. Seorang pemuda yang tanpa permisi telah mencurihatinya sejak ia menubruknya tadi pagi.

"Eh-eh, kalian tau tidak. Di tim Suna FC itu ada seorang pemain yang tampan sekali lho!" celetuk Ino yang samar-samar terdengar di telinga Hinata.

"Siapa Ino!?" Tanya Sakura antusias.

"Aku dengar kalau dia adalah kapten kesebelasan tim Suna FC" jawab Ino. Hinata yang tadi mendengarnya samar-samar perlahan mulai memasang telinganya menyaring informasi ari Ino.

"Memang dia setampan apa Ino, apakah lebih tampan dari Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura kembali penasaran pada teman pirangnya itu.

"Tidak, dia itu berbeda dengan Sasuke, kalau Sasuke dingin dan cool. Tapi kalau dia itu baik dan menawan" jelas Ino membesar-besarkan. Hinata yang mendengarnya pun tanpa sengaja muncul semburat merah tipis pada pipinya.

"Terus,terus,terus!?" Tanya Sakura lagi yang belum puas dengan jawaban Ino.

"Katanya dia memiliki mata berwarna biru, rambutnya kuning keemasan, dan dia mempunyai ciri khas tiga garis tipis di masing-masing pipinya. Kyaaa . . . membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku deg-degan!"

"Benarkah!?" Tanya Sakura kembali memastikan, yang mulai tertarik dengan cerita temannya itu. Sedangkan Hinata, sudah dapat dipastikan wajahnya sekarang tengah memerah sempurna seperti tomat matang. Sakura dan Ino yang menyadarinya pun merasa khawatir pada teman pemalunya yang satu itu.

"Kau kenapa Hinata, apa kau sakit?"

"T-yidak kok, aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Hinata berusaha menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya.

(sementara di tengah lapangan)

"Ayo Kankuro, kita tunjukkan kekuatan tim Suna FC yang sebenarnya pada mereka!" ujar Naruto optimis.

"Baik Kapten!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara nyaring terdengar dari kerumunan bangku penonton. Suara yang sangat Naruto kenali. Bagaimana tidak, selama 16 tahun Naruto hidup di dunia ini suara itulah suka duka kehidupannya.

"NARUTO-CHAN . . . GANBATTE-NE . . . !" teriak Kushina memakai towak(alat pengeras) yang entah dari mana ia peroleh.

"K-kushina . . , apa yang- apa kau tidak terlalu berlebihan!" ujar Minato sinis yang melihat penonton di sekitar mereka menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk dijelaskan.

"Biar saja Minato, aku ingin mendukung Naru-chanku. Apa tidak boleh –AYO NARU-CHAN . . . MAJU TERUS!" seru Kushina lagi yang tak kalah keras dengan sebelumnya.

"OKAA-CHAN . . . OTOU-CHAN . . . ARIGATOU-TTEBAYO!" balas Naruto kepada ibu dan ayahnya yang tanpa malu sambil melambai dan berteriak dari tengah lapangan. Aksinya tersebut sontak membuat seluruh penonton tertawa. Lain halnya dengan dengan Kankuro, Gaara dan Sasuke, yang justru sweatdrop melihat kelakuan orang yang katanya akan menjadi kapten timnas Jepang di masa depan itu.

"Haaah . . Naruto, kau ini benar-benar tidak berubah ya" ujar Gaara ambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa benar dia yang kau ceritakan itu Gaara?" Tanya Sasuke yang sulit percaya kalau orang yang ada di depannya itu adalah orang yang sering diceritakan oleh Gaara mengenai kehebatannya.

"Iya, aku tidak punya pilihan lain memang dialah orangnya" jawab Gaara pasrah.

"Naruto, kau ini kapten tim Suna FC. Setidaknya tunjukkanlah sedikit wibawamu" keluh Kankuro pada Naruto.

"Haaa, memangnya tidak boleh ya aku menyapa Kaa-chan dan Tou-chanku sebentar" jawab Naruto polos.

"Terserah kau sajalah Kapten" ujar Kankuro pasrah.

"Iya-iya, baiklah. Aku akan serius mulai sekarang!"

(kembali ke sisi trio manajer Konoha FC)

Terlihat keiganya tengah sweatdrop-ria melihat kearah Naruto.

"Hey Ino, apa dia yang kau maksud tadi?" Tanya Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Iya, sepertinya sih begitu. Dari yang ku dengar namanya memang Naruto" jawab Ino pasrah.

"Berbeda sekali dengan ceritamu tadi"

"Iya . . . walau bagaimana pun, tapi dia memang manis buakan!" jawab Ino yang tersenyum tetap optimis.

"Iya aku akui, dia memang kawaiii!" ujar Sakura yang berubah 180 derajat. Sedangkan Hinata, -hadeh, Hinata ya- Sudah pasti kini wajahnya tengah merona hebat.

"Hinata, wajahmu memerah lagi. Jangan-jangan kau benar-benar sakit ya!"

(selepas kejadian fluffy itu)

"Baiklah, ayo Kankuro kita maju!" seru Naruto.

"Baik!"

Naruto dan Kankuro pun mulai melancarkan serangannya. Di mulai dari kaki Naruto, diumpan kepada Kankuro, melewati beberapa pemain Konoha FC. Dan kembali mengumpan pada Naruto dan begitulah seterusnya. Sampai Naruto harus terpaksa berhenti karena didepannya tengah menghadang seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Akan aku coba, seberapa hebat kemampuanmu itu" ujar Sasuke meremehkan.

"Silahkan saja!" jawab Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Terlihat perebutan bola cukup sengit di sana. Sasuke dengan susahpayah berusaha untuk merebut bola dari kaki Naruto. Naruto pun tidak membiarkannya begitu saja. Naruto memang sangat lihai dalam mendrible bola, terlihat disana Sasuke sudah mulai kewalahan menghadapi Naruto. Dan saat Sasuke lengah Naruto pun berhasil mengelak dan dengan cepat segera melesat maju ke depan.

"Sial, aku terkecoh!" decih Sasuke pelan.

"Payah sekali" ujar Naruto yang sudah berlari maju mendahului Sasuke.

"Ayo maju Kankuro!" serunya lagi pada Kankuro.

"Baik!" dengan sigap Kankuro maju ke depan untuk mencari tempat, akan tetapi disana sudah ada Gaara yang bersiap untuk menghadang pergerakan Kankuro.

"Mau mencari celah Nii-san!?"

"Minggir kau Gaara!" seru Kankuro pada adiknya tersebut.

""Tidak akan aku biarkan kau lewat Nii-san!" sahut Gaara optimis.

Naruto masih saja menggiring bola maju ke depan menuju garis pertahanan Konoha FC. Sedangkan Sasuke masih setia mengikuti di belakangnya, yang masih berusaha untuk menghadangnya.

'Sial, Kankuro seang dijaga ketat' batin Naruto.

"Kiba, hadang dia!" seru Sasuke pada Kiba yang tengah bersiap untuk mentackle Naruto.

"Hiyaaa, terima ini!" Kiba dating dengan sliding tacklenya tepat ke arah Naruto.

'Bagus Kiba!' batin Sasuke senang.

Akan tetapi Naruto sudah menyadari pergerakan Kiba. Dengan sigap dia pun melompat untuk menghindari tackle Kiba.

"Astaga, dia melewatiku" ujar Kiba bergeming.

"Apa, dia melompat!" ujar Sasuke tak percaya.

"Ini Sasori!" sambil melompat Naruto pun memberi umpan pada Sasori yang tengah berdiri bebas di depan.

"Aku terima. Kankuro bersiaplah!" seru Sasori pada Kankuro. Kankuro yang melihat Gaara lengah memanfaatkan celah itu untuk lepas dari hadangannya.

"Kau masih saja lamban Gaara" ujare Kankuro sambil berlari ke depan.

"Sial, aku terkecoh!" decih Gaara kesal.

Melihat Kankuro yang sudah bebas Sasori pun segera mengumpankan bola padanya. "Dapat!" dengan cepat Kankuro menuju daerah kotak pinalti Konoha FC. Terlihat Naruto juga tengah berlari ke depan. Kankuro pun mengambil ancang-ancang bersiap untuk menendang.

"Terima ini!" seru Kankuro sambil melakukan shooting.

"Akan aku tangkap!" seru Choji kiper Konoha FC.

"Ayo masuk!" –swuuush- bola pun melesat ke arah gawang. Sang kiper melompat dan berusaha untuk menangkap bola, tetapi tidak sampai. "Ah, lewat" dan- DENG! Bola hanya membentur misatar gawang bagian kanan. Membuat bola melambung tinggi ke arah depan kotak pinalti, dan masih hidup.

"Sial, aku meleset" sesal Kankuro.

"Masih belum!" seru Naruto dari belakang. Naruto melompat untuk mengambil bola, akan tetapi Choji juga tengah berlari untuk menangkap bola. Tanpa piker panjang Naruto pun berinisaiatif untuk melakukan tendangan salto.

"Baiklah, ayo masuk!" seru Naruto sambil melakukan bycicle kick-nya.

"Sial, aku tidak akan sempat" decih Choji. Dan –swuuush- bola kembali melesat kea rah gawang. Choji yang terlanjur maju mati langkah dan tidak sampai untuk menjangkau bola tendangan Naruto.

-Swuuush-

–TRANG!-

GOOOOL . . . MASUK SAUDARA-SAUDARA! SUNA FC BERHASIL 1-1 SAMA . . !" seru sang komentator menyambut gol dari Naruto. Yang diikuti sorak sorai para penonton khususnya pendukung tim Suna FC.

"NARU-CHAN . . . HEBAT!" seru Kushina memuji putranya.

.

"Sial, aku terkecoh!" rutuk Choji menyesali kesalahannya.

-  
>"Bagaimana Gaara, Naruto memang hebat kan!" ujar Kankuro pada adiknya itu.<p>

"Iya, aku akui Naruto memang hebat" jawab Gaara datar.

"Bagus Kapten!" Kankuro mengangkat tangan kanannya yang disambut sebuah tepukan dari Naruto.

"Terima kasih Kankuro, ayo kita balikkan keadaan!" jawab Naruto semangat.

-  
>"Kau sudah lihat sendiri kan Sasuke!" ujar Gaara pada Sasuke.<p>

"Kau benar Gaara, dia memang tidak bisa diremehkan" jawab Sasuke geram.

"Sial, bahkan dia juga bisa melewati tackle-ku" tambah Kiba.

-  
>"Hebat Kapten!" ujar Sasori memuji.<p>

"Terima kasih, tapi ini belum selesai. Kita harus memenangkan pertandingan ini!" seru Naruto.

"YAAA . . . !" sorak seluruh anggota tim Suna FC.

'Bagus Naruto' batin sang pelatih Suna FC dari pinggir lapangan.

"Horeee . . . !" sorak para pemain cadangan tim Suna FC, mereka pun juga turut larut dalam kegembiraan.

(sementara di bangku pemain tim Konoha FC)

"Dia hebat juga Ino!" ujar Sakura mengakui kehebatan Naruto.

"Kan sudah kubilang!"

"Tapi Sasuke-kun tetap yang nomer satu!" XD

"Haaah . . , kau ini Sakura. Kau sudah termakan oleh karisma si Uchiha satu itu"

"Dulu kau juga kan!?"

"T-tidak, itu kan dulu. Tapi sekarang aku pikir kalau Naruto lah yang lebih keren dan tampan"

"Hah, kau ini Ino dasar penyangkal. Lalu menurutmu bagaimana Hinata?" Tanya Sakura pada Hinata.

"Umm, dia memang hebat" jawab Hinata singkat yang tanpa teman-temannya sadari wajahnya tengah merona kembali saat ini.

.

"BAIKLAH, PERTANDINGAN KITA LANJUTKAN! KEDUDUKAN SAAT INI MENJADI IMBANG 1-1 BERKAT GOL YANG DICETAK OLEH KAPTEN KESEBELASAN SUNA FC –NAMIKAZE NARUTO- . . . !" seru sang komentator yang disambut sorak sorai pendukung tim Suna FC, terutama para fans Naruto.

"NARUTO . . . NARUTO . . NARUTO!" sorak para fans menyerukan namanya.

PRIIITTT . . . !

To Be Continue

EPILOGUE!

"Akan aku tunjukkan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya . . , tekhnik jitu CHIDORI!"

"Kau pikir kau saja yang bisa menunjukkan kekuatanmu. Perhatikan ini . . . !"

"Tekhnik jitu RASENGAN!"

"Astaga, pemain macam apa dia itu! Dia benar-benar -!"

"Iya, itulah sang Namikaze Naruto"

Yooo author tamvan ini :v mengupdate fic dari Riky-san :v yang super iniiiiii

Tinggalkan jejak reviews :v agar saya mau melanjutkannya dengan iba :v

Author Koshiro yang tamvan ini Out

Reviewsssssssss


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Captain Namikaze Naruto  
>Disclaimer : Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto<br>Rate : T  
>Genre : Gen, Romance &amp; Friendship<br>Pair : NaruHina& ?  
>Author : Ricky Fic<p>

Cerita sebelumnya, Naruto masuk menggantikan Deidara di babak kedua. Setelah tertinggal 1-0 dari Konoha FC akhirnya Suna FC bias menyamakan kedudukan menjadi 1-1 berkat gol yang diciptakan oleh Naruto. Melihat kehebatan Naruto, Sasuke menjadi geram dan tidak terima. Apakah yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke, dan siapakah yang akan memenangkan pertandingan ini. –lets check this out!-

Chapter 6 : Chidori VS Rasengan!

'Dia memang lumayan, tapi akan aku tunjukkan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya padanya!' batin Sasuke dalam hati.

"BAIK, PERTANDINGAN AKAN KITA MULAI KEMBALI" seru sang wasit.

PRIIITTT . . . !

"Ayo maju Gaara!" seruSasuke.

"Baik!"

'Tidak akan aku biarkan, aku dikalahkan oleh orang seperti dia' kembali batin Sasuke geram.

Iyak, dan pertandingan pun kembali dimulai dengan kick-off dari Konoha FC. Kedudukan sementara 1-1, gol pertama diciptakan oleh Sasuke untuk Konoha FC di babak pertama. Namun dibalas dengan cepat oleh Naruto di babak kedua yang baru mulai berjalan 5 menit. Tidak terima karena dirinya merasa dipermalukan Sasuke dan Gaara pun berusaha untuk membalas kembali. Terlihat tim Konoha FC mulai bergerak maju dan mulai melancarkan serangannya. Tampak disana Sasuke tengah menggiring bola maju kedepan dengan Gaara di sampingnya. Naruto pun datang, berupaya untuk menghadang pergerakan Sasuke.

"Wah-wah, sepertinya aku sudah berhasil membuatmu panas ya!" ujar Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan orang sepertimu menghalangiku!" seru Sasuke.

"Baiklah, silahkan maju kalau begitu –tapi, lewati aku dulu!" sahut Naruto yang langsung menuju ke arah Sasuke dan mencoba menghadangnya. Sasuke pun berusaha keras untuk mengotak-atik bola demi melewati Naruto. Namun sepertinya kelihaian Naruto membuat Sasuke berpikir dua kali untuk melewati Naruto sendirian.

'Sial, jika begini terus aku tidak akan bisa. Baiklah tidak ada cara lain!' – "Gaara, terima ini!" seru Sasuke mengumpan bola pada Gaara.

"Baik, majulah Sasuke!" sahut Gaara menerima umpan dari Sasuke.

"Cih, jadi akhirnya hanya seperti itu ya" remeh Naruto.

"Jangan meremehkan ku!" jawab Sasuke geram yang langsung berlari maju kedepan. Dengan Naruto yang masih menempel di sampingnya.

"Sial, Sasuke masih dijaga dengan ketat" decih Gaara.

"Hai adikku yang lamban, apa kau mau maju kedepan ha!" ejek Kankuro.

"Tadi aku boleh lengah, tapi sekarang tidak akan aku biarkan itu terjadi lagi Nii-san!"

"Baik, majulah!"

Dengan kelihaiannya Gaara pun berhasil melewati Kankuro, membuat Kankuros ediki tterkejut disana.

"Ini Kiba!" seru Gaara yang langsung memberi umpan pada Kiba.

"Aku terima!" terlihat di sana Kiba datang untukmenyambut umpan dari Gaara di belakangnya diikuti oleh dua orang rekan timnya, Neji dan Lee. Melihat hal itu Naruto segera memberi perintah pada anggota timnya yang lain.

"Hadang mereka, jangan biarkan mereka mendekati gawang!" seru Naruto pada barisan pemain belakang tim Suna FC. Sasuke yang melihat kesempatan itu pun segera berlari untuk meloloskan diri dari hadangan Naruto.

"Kiba, di sini!" seru Sasuke meminta bola.

"Sasuke!?, baiklah ini!"

"Sial, bagaimana bisa" decih Naruto yang menyadari kalau Sasuke sudah lolos dari hadangannya. Sasuke pun segera maju menggiring bola kearah gawang Suna FC. Terlihat tinggal Sasuke yang berhadapan langsung dengan kiper satu lawan satu.

"Akan aku tunjukkan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya!"

"Tidak akan aku biarkan lewat untuk yang keduakalinya" seru Kidomaru.

Sasuke pun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melakukan shooting, akan tetapi posisinya berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Terlihat semuanya terkejut dengan posisi Sasuke yang tengah bersiap untuk menendang saatini.

"Astaga, itu! Tekhnik jitukah!?" ujar Kankuro terkejut.

"Iya, itu adalah tekhnik jitu dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke" jawab Gaara tersenyum.

"Tekhnik jitu . . . CHIDORI!" seru Sasuke sambil melakukan tekhnik jitunya. Bola pun melesat dengan kencang ke arah gawang. -swuuush- Arahnya tidak beraturan dan terkihat mengeluarkan kilatan seperti petir, sungguh tendangan yang sangat dahsyat.

"Astaga, tidak bisa aku hadang" ujar Kidomaru menghadapi tekhnik jitu milik Sasuke.

-TRANG!- "GOOOOL . . . MASUK SAUDARA-SAUDARA! 2-1 KONOHA BERHASIL MENCETAK GOL LAGI MELALUI KAPTEN KESEBELASAN UCHIHA SASUKE!" seru sang komentator menyambut gol dari Sasuke. Para penonton pun bersorak khususnya pendukung tim Konoha FC. "HORE . . . HIDUP KONOHA FC!" sorak sorai mereka menyemangati timnya. "SASUKE,SASUKE,SASUKE . . . !" sorak mereka lagi menyerukan nama Sasuke.

"Bagaimana Nii-san, Sasuke heba tkan! –Hoey Naruto, kau lihat itu kan!" ujar Gaara menyombong.

"Iya, lumayan juga" jawab Naruto enteng.

"Apa maksudmu lumayan ha- "

"Itu masih belum apa-apa, akan aku tunjukkan bagaimana tekhnik jitu yang sebenarnya"ujar Naruto menyeringai.

.

"SASUKE-KUN . . . HEBAT!" seru Sakura dari bangku pemain Konoha FC. "Kau lihat itu kan Ino, Sasukelah yang tetap nomor satu!" tambahnya bangga pada Ino.

"Iya baiklah, aku tau kehebatan Sasuke memang tidak diragukan lagi" jawab Ino pasrah. Sakura pun tertawa puas mendengar jawaban Ino.

"Sasuke-kun benar-benar hebat ya Hinata!?"

"Um, Sasuke-kun memang hebat –'Tapi, dia tenang sekali melihat hal itu. Apa dia akan melakukan sesuatu!' batin Hinata sambil terus memandang ke arah Naruto yang tengah menyeringai tenang.

.  
>"Kau lihat itu kan –Dobe!" ejek Sasuke pada Naruto.<p>

"Itu masih belum apa-apa, kau pikir hanya kau saja yang bisa menunjukkan kekuatanmu. Akan aku perlihatkan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya juga padamu –Teme!" jawab Naruto optimis.

'Cih, orang ini benar-benar' batin Sasuke mendecih.

PRIIITTT . . . !

Pertandingan pun kembali dimulai dengan kick-off dari Suna FC. Gol yang diciptakan Sasuke menggunakan tekhnik jitunya merubah kedudukan sementara menjadi 2-1 untuk keunggulan Konoha FC. Dengan waktu tersisa 30 menit lagi, apakah Naruto dan kawan-kawannya bisa membalikkan keadaan.

"Ayo Kankuro, kita maju! Kita balikkan keadaan lagi!"

"Baik Naruto!"

"Sepertinya dia memang bukan pemain yang sembarangan Gaara" ujar Sasuke.

"Iya, dia memang selalu seperti itu Sasuke. Dan sepertinya dia belum mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya"

"Apa maksudmu-!?"

"Tidak hanya kau yang memiliki tekhnik jitu dalam pertandingan ini, karena Naruto juga memilikinya satu. Aku belum tahu dengan pasti sejauh mana kekuatannya itu, tetapi dari saat terakhir kali aku melihat tekhnik jitunya aku pikir kita harus ekstra waspada"

"Begitukah!?-"

"Iya, dan sepertinya dia akan mengeluarkannya sekarang! - Ayo Sasuke!"

"Hn, Tidak akan aku biarkan!"

.

"Kankuro, kau maju bersama Sasori! dan nanti kau umpan bolanya ke belakang ke arah ku!" ujar Naruto memberi siasat.

"Kapten, kau? jangan-jangan-!?"

"Iya, akan aku tunjukkan tekhnik jituku pada mereka"

"Baiklah, aku percayakan padamu Kapten!"

"Bagus, ayo!"

"Baik, -ayo Sasori!"

"Ya . . !" jawab Sasori.

Kankuro pun mengambil posisi di depan bersama dengan Sasori, diikuti Naruto yang berlari di belakang mereka. 'Mereka merubah posisi menyerangnya' batin Sasuke. Konoha FC pun segera menghadang pergerakan mereka. Dan tidak membiarkan tim Suna FC maju ke depan barang selangkah pun.

"Kalian tidak bisa kemana-mana kan!" seru Sasuke menyeringai.

"Sial, kalau begini terus kami tidak akan bisa maju mendekat" ujar Kankuro.

"Kankuro, sekarang!" seru Naruto dari arah belakang.

"Hn. Baik, ini!" jawab Kankuro yang segera berbalik dan memberi umpan pada Naruto yang tengah berlari. Naruto pun langsung mengambil ancang-ancang tanpa menghentikan bola yang tengah bergulir, rupanya ia berniat untuk langsung melakukan shooting.

"Kau perhatikan ini!" seru Naruto yang mendapat perhatian dari Sasuke dan juga semuanya.

"Itu? tidak mungkin!?" ujar Gaara berkeringat dingin.

"Ayo, Naruto!" seru Kankuro menyemangati.

"Ayo, Masuk! -Tekhnik jitu . . . . . RASENGAN!-" sekuat tenaga Naruto menendang bola yang langsung melesat ke arah gawang Konoha FC. Bola pun melesat dengan cepat seperti sebuah pusaran angin yang sangat kuat. Melintas lurus langsung ke arah gawang melewati beberapa pemain Suna FC dan Konoha FC yang ada di wilayah tim Konoha FC. -Swuuush- melewati Kankuro, Sasuke, Gaara, dan beberapa pemain belakang Konoha sang kiper pun hanya bisa terpaku karena saking cepatnya bola hasil tendangan Naruto tadi. Dan -TRANG!- "GOOOL . . . KEMBALI MASUK! SUNA FC BERHASIL MEMASUKKAN BOLA 2-2 . . . !" seru sang Komentator kembali menyerukan gol yang dicetak oleh Naruto, yang diikuti sorak sorai para pendukung tim Suna FC. "HOREEE . . . SUNA FC MAJU!" "BAGUS NARU-CHAN . . . KAMU HEBAT SAYANG!" sorak Kushina yang tak mau kalah dengan penonton yang lain.

Naruto pun langsung berlari ke tengah lapangan, bergabung dengan teman-temannya menyambut uforia gol yang baru ia ciptakan.

"Bagus Kapten! kau memang hebat!" puji Sasori.

"Terima kasih!"

"Baik, setelah ini mari kita balikkan keadaan Kapten!" seru Kankuro.

"Tentu saja, kita pasti akan memenangkan pertandingan ini!" jawab Naruto optimis.

.

"Sial, benar-benar dia itu" decih Sasuke geram.

"Iya, kau sudah lihat sendiri kan Sasuke!" ujar Gaara.

"Pemain macam apa dia itu, dia benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak"

"Dia hebat kan, iya . . . itulah Sang Namikaze Naruto"

"Aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini"

"Sepertinya kau sudah mulai tertarik kepadanya Sasuke, apa kau sudah menemukan seorang rival-"

"Apa maksudmu Gaara!"

"Mm, tidak ada" ujar Gaara santai, sambil tersenyum tipis yang tidak disadari oleh Sasuke.

'Sial, dia memang hebat aku akui itu. Tapi tidak akan aku biarkan dia mengalahkanku semudah itu' batin Sasuke geram.

.  
>"Baiklah, ayo kita menangkan PERTANDINGAN INI!" seru Naruto pada yang lain.<p>

"YAAA . . !" sahut mereka serentak.

"Wah, dia melakukannya lagi. Kau lihat itu kan Sakura!" seru Ino histeris pada Sakura. Yang tidak menyadari kalau temannya itu tengah mewek melihat kekecewaan di wajah Sasuke. Yang sebenarnya itu hanya pura-pura.

" T_T "

"Sa-Sakura!?- iya-iya baiklah! ayo semuanya semangatlah!" seru Ino pada para pemain Konoha FC. Melihat hal itu pun Sakura kembali tertawa puas, mengetahui kalau tipuannya berhasil.

" XD "

"Haaah . . , Dasar kau ini Sakura, kau benar-benar ratu drama!" ujar Ino pasrah menyadari kalau dia telah berhasil dikerjai oleh Sakura.

"Hm, kamu memang hebat Naruto-kun!" ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis, ucapnya lirih yang bahkan terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Apa kau bicara sesuatu Hinata?" tanya Ino.

"T-tidak ada kok Ino-chan!" elak Hinata gugup.

"Hm, kau ini aneh sekali Hinata. Iya walau pun masih lebih baik dirimu ketimbang si ratu drama yang satu ini" ujar Ino ketus pada Sakura, yang melihatnya masih tertawa dengan ekspresi penuh kepuasan.

To Be Continue

EPILOGUE!

PRIIIT . . . !

"GOOOL . . . LUAR BIASA, TENDANGAN YANG SANGAT HEBAT SAUDARA-SAUDARA!"

"Jadi kau benar-benar mau pergi ya Naruto"

"Iya, selamat tinggal semuanya! aku tidak akan melupakan kalian!"

"Kita akan bertemu lagi bukan!"

"Tentu! aku berjanji pada kalian semua!


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Captain Namikaze Naruto  
>Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<br>Rate : T  
>Genre : Gen, Romance &amp; Friendship<br>Pair : NaruHina & ?  
>Author : Ricky Fic<p>

Cerita sebelumnya, Pertandingan menyisakan waktu 15 menit lagi, Gol yang diciptakan Sasuke dengan tekhnik jitunya membuat Konoha FC kembali unggul. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama, Naruto yang tidak mau kalah juga mngeluarkan tekhnik jitunya yang bahkan lebih hebat dari milik Sasuke. Gol Naruto membuat skor kembali imbang 2-2. Terlihat Sasuke sangat geram dengan apa yang telah Naruto lakukan, semua tekhniknya bisa dibalas oleh Naruto bahkan dengan sangat mudah. Sejauh mana kemampuan Naruto yang sebenarnya, lalu apakah yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke sekarang, dan bagaimanakah akhir dari pertandingan sengit ini, -well, let's check this one out!-

Chapter 7 : Kemenangan Yang Manis/Selamat Tinggal!

"Sial, ini tidak bolah terus dibiarkan" ujar Sasuke geram.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang Sasuke, kau sudah lihat sendiri kan kemampuan Naruto. Dia memang bukan pemain yang sembarangan, iya kan!?" ujar Gaara pada Sasuke.

"Kau memang benar Gaara, tapi tidak akan aku biarkan dia bergerak dengan bebas kali ini. –Neji, Lee, nanti kalian jaga ketat si Done itu!" seru Sasuke pada rekan setimnya itu.

"D-Dobe . . . !?" Gaara sweatdrop.

"Baiklah, serahkan pada kami!" sahut Neji dan Lee yang mengerti apa maksud Sasuke.

PRIIITTT . . . !

"Baiklah, ayo mulai!" seru Sasuke semangat.

"Yaaa . . . !" sahut Gaara mengiyakan.

Sasuke segera maju menggiring bola ke depan bersama dengan Gaara. Naruto dan timnya pun tidak tinggal diam, mereka juga segera maju untuk menghadang serangan dari tim Konoha FC.

"Kau mau kemana ha –ah!" perkataan Naruto terpotong seketika Neji dan Lee sudah berada di depannya untuk menghadang pergerakannya. Naruto yang tidak menyadarinya hanya bisa terdiam di dalam kekangan kedua pemain bertahan tim Konoha FC itu.

"Sial, jadi kalian bermaksud menghadang pergerakanku ya!" ujar Naruto mendecih.

"Bagus Neji-Lee!" seru Sasuke yang langsung melesat maju meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah mendapat hadangan dari Neji dan Lee.

"Kapten, bagaimana ini!?" seru Kankuro khawatir melihat pergerakan tim Konoha FC yang terus berusaha untuk menyerang baris pertahanan timnya.

"Tenang saja Kankuro, SEMUANYA . . . HADANG MEREKA, JANGAN BIARKAN MEREKA MENDEKAT KE GAWANG!" seru Naruto pada seluruh anggota tim Suna FC.

"YAAA . . . !" sahut mereka serentak.

Tim Suna FC pun segera menghadang pergerakan Sasuke dan teman-temannya, seperti yang diperintahkan Naruto. Terlihat di sana Sasuke sempat terkejut dengan respon tim Suna FC yang dengan cepat menghadang pergerakannya.

Konoha FC masih saja berkutat di daerah pertahanan tim Suna FC dengan melakukan umpan-umpan pendek. Dan sesekali memberikan umpan terobosan yang langsung disapu ke depan oleh para pemain belakang Suna FC. Konoha FC sungguh kewalahan untuk menerobos barisan pertahanan tim Suna FC yang entah mendapat motivasi dari mana bisa menjadi sangat kuat seperti sekarang ini.

Sedangkan Naruto masih saja berdiam diri di sana, di dalam kekangan kedua pemain tim Konoha FC Neji dan Lee sambil terus memperhatikan pergerakan tim Konoha FC yang terus menggempur barisan pertahanan timnya. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkannya di sana.

(sementara itu)

"Sial, jika begini terus kami tidak akan bisa memasukkan bola" ujar Sasuke geram. "Kiba, ini!" serunya lagi yang langsung memberi umpan pada Kiba.

"Baiklah, aku akan maju!" seru Kiba yang langsung melesat maju setelah mendapat umpan dari Sasuke. Kiba melewati 1-2 pemain, tetapi saat akan mendekati gawang bola berhasil dihalau dan disapu ke depan oleh pemain belakang tim Suna FC. "Sial, sulit sekali!" decih Kiba.

Bola yang melambung ke tengah segera diambil oleh Gaara yang tengah berdiri bebas di sana. "Sasuke, formasi X!" serunya pada Sasuke.

"Formasi X!? Tapi kan-"

"Kita coba saja!" sahut Gaara dengan cepat memotong perkataan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, ayo Gaara!" jawab Sasuke semangat.

Sasuke yang mendapat seruan dari Gaara langsung berlari ke arah sisi kiri gawang. Dengan segera Gaara pun juga langsung melesat menuju arah sebaliknya, yaitu sisi kanan gawang tim Suna FC.

"Apa yang akan mereka lakukan!?" gumam Kankuro.

'Astaga itu! Jadi mereka bermaksud mengecoh kiper dengan melakukan umpan menyilang untuk mempermainkannya ya!' batin Naruto yang masih setia berada dalam kekangan Neji dan Lee. "Tidak akan aku biarkan! Hey kalian, sudah cukup. Minggirlah kalian!" seru Naruto pada Neji dan Lee. Mereka terkejut melihat pergerakan Naruto yang hendak meloloskan diri dari hadangan mereka.

"Apa!? Tidak akan kami biarkan kau bergerak satu langkah pun!" ujar Neji yang langsung memperkuat kekangannya pada Naruto.

'Sial, benar-benar mereka ini! Tapi tidak akan aku biarkan mereka sampai memasukkan bola' batin Naruto optimis. Naruto pun dengan kelihaiannya berusaha lolos dari kekangan Neji dan Lee. Terlihat mereka berdua cukup kewalahan menghadapi skill Naruto yang sangat gesit dan lincah. Dan akhirnya Naruto berhasil menghindari mereka berdua, meninggalkan mereka yang tengah tersungkur akibat menghadapi perlawanannya yang cukup keras tadi. Naruto pun langsung berlari secepatnya ke belakang, ke arah gawang tim Suna FC.

"Ayo Sasuk- ah!" seru Gaara yang terpotong karena di depannya sudah berdiri seorang Kankuro untuk menghadangnya.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan kau lewat lagi Gaara" ujar Kankuro semangat.

"Minggirlah Nii-san, pertandingan ini adalah milik kami!" jawab Gaara tak kalah semangat.

"Tidak bisa, kamilah yang akan memenangkan pertandingan ini!" seru Kankuro lagi. Kankuro pun dengan segera berusaha merebut bola dari Gaara. Sebuah pertarungan antar kakak beradik yang sangat sengit. Terlihat di sana Kankuro mencoba melakukan sebuah tackle, Gaara pun berusaha untuk melewatinya. Dengan skillnya Gaara pun bisa melewati tackle kakaknya itu. Dan langsung menggiring bola kembali ke depan.

'Sial, dia berhasil lewat!' decih Kankuro geram.

"Ini Sasuke!" seru Gaara yang langsung memberi umpan pada Sasuke yang tengah berlari dari sisi kiri gawang tim Suna FC.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan kau menembak!" seru Kidomaru sang kiper Suna FC.

"Aku kembalikan pada mu Gaara!" ujar Sasuke mengembalikkan umpan pada Gaara.

"Sial, jadi dia yang akan menembak" ujar Kidomaru yang langsung berlari kea rah Gaara.

'Heh, dasar bodoh' - "ini lagi Sasuke!" seru Gaara yang kembali mengumpankan bola pada Sasuke. Terlihat di sana Sasuke tengah bersiap untuk menembak.

"Sial, aku terkecoh lagi. Jika begini aku tidak akan bisa menjangkaunya" decih Kidomaru.

"Baiklah! Tekhnik jitu . . . CHIDORI . . .!" seru Sasuke mengeluarkan tekhnik jitunya tepat di depan kotak pinalti gawang tim Suna FC. Kembali bola melesat dengan sangat cepat menuju kea rah gawang, terlihat bola bergerak tidak beraturan dan juga mengeluarkan kilatan petir berwarna biru khas chidori Sasuke. "Ayo masuk!" seru Sasuke optimis. Lalu kemudian . . .

TAP-TAP-TAP!

"Hiya, Tekhnik jitu . . . -!" seru Naruto yang sudah berdiri tepat di depan gawang tim Suna FC. Tidak disangka dia tengah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang –mebalikkan bola tembakan Sasuke lebih tepatnya, dengan tekhnik jitunya. Tekhnik jitu dan tekhnik jitu pun saling beradu.

"Astaga dia!?" ujar Sasuke terkejut.

"- RASENGAN . . . !" seru Naruto sambil melakukan tekhnik jitunya. Bola kencang hasil tembakan Sasuke dengan tekhnik jitunya pun diterima oleh kaki kanan Naruto yang langsung ditendangnya balik dengan sekuat tenaga menggunakan tekhnik jitunya juga. Bola pun dengan cepat berganti arah 180 derajat lurus menuju gawang tim Konoha FC. Bagai pusaran angin yang sangat dahsyat bola itu melesat dengan sangat cepat bahkan dalam beberapa kedipan mata saja.

–Swuuuuush- "Astaga, bola itu langsung menuju-!" –swuuush- TRANG . . . ! "GOOOL . . . LUAR BIASA, SUNGGUH TENDANGAN YANG SANGAT DAHSYAT DARI KAPTEN NAMIKAZE NARUTO! 3-2 . . . SUNA FC BERHASIL UNGGUL . . .!" seru sang komentator menyambut gol cepat dari Naruto. "HORREEE . . . ! MAJU SUNA FC!" sorak sorai para penonton khususnya para pendukung tim Suna FC dengan gembira.

Bola tendangan Naruto tadi memang sangat kencang, melesat cepat menuju gawang tim Konoha FC yang berjarak kurang lebih 100 m dari gawang tim Suna FC. Membuat setiap mata yang melihatnya tercengang, bahkan takjub akantendangan itu. Tanpa terkecuali Sasuke,Gaara,Kankuro, bahkan trio manajer tim Konoha FC. –bayangkan, dari gawang ke gawang- _pacman emotikon_ _pacman emotikon_ _pacman emotikon_

"Astaga, bagaimana bisa. Bahkan Chouji dibuat tidak berkutik sama sekali karena tendangan itu" ujar Sasuke heran sekaligus geram.

"Sungguh mengejutkan bukan, bahkan tekhnik jitumu pun bisa dibalikkan olehnya" ujar Gaara di samping Sasuke.

"Sial, dia itu! Dia itu benar-benar -!" decih Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kyaaa . . . Naruto hebat sekali!" seru Ino histeris.

"Ino, kau ini bagaiman sih. Tim kita yang kemasukan kau malah menyoraki pemain lawan" ujar Sakura ketus.

"E-eh, iya-iya maaf! Tapi dia itu benar-benar hebat" ujar Ino lagi.

"Hah, kau ini! AYO SEMUANYA INI BELUM BERAKHIR, BERJUANGLAH! KALIAN PASTI BISA!" seru Sakura menyemangati seluruh anggota tim Konoha FC. "SASUKE-KUN . . . GANBATTE-NE . . !" tambahnya lagi pada Sasuke.

"YEEEY . . . HOREEE . . . ! HIDUP SUNA FC!" kembali para pendukung tim Suna FC bersorak menyambut keunggulan timnya berkat gol yang diciptakan Naruto. "NARU-CHAN KU HEBAT . . . !" seru salah satunya yaitu ibu Naruto, Kushina.

"Kau benar-benar hebat Kapten!" ujar Sasori memuji.

"Terima kasih!" jawab Naruto tersenyum.

"Bagus Naruto, kau memang hebat!" tambah Kankuro pada Naruto.

"Yosh! Itulah kekuatan yang sebenarnya dari seorang Kapten Namikaze Naruto!" jawab Naruto bangga sambil menunjukkan cengiran andalannya.

'Sial, ini sungguh tidak bisa diterima' rutuk Sasuke dalam hatinya.

"Jadi bagaimana Sasuke, apa kita akan menyerah. Kau sudah lihat send- "

"Masih belum! Aku tidak akan menyerah sampai pertandingan ini berakhir!" ujar Sasuke optimis. Berbeda sekali dengan Sasuke yang biasanya.

"Bagus, baiklah ayo!" ujar Gaara menyemangati Sasuke.

"Ya . . . !" Mereka pun kembali memulai pertandingan. Gol yang diciptakan Naruto dan juga tekhnik bermainnya yang sangat hebat sukses membuat semangat tim Konoha FC lenyap seketika. Bahkan mereka sudah tidak bisa lagi maju mendekati gawang tim Suna FC. Sasuke dan Gaara pun hanya bisa pasrah melihat keadaan timnya seperti itu, walau mereka berdua sudah bersusah payah untuk kembali menyemangati timnya akan tetapi tetap saja. Hingga akhirnya . . .

PRIIIT . . . PRIIITT . . . PRIIITTT . . . !

"HORRREEEE . . . !" sorakan para pendukung tim Suna FC menyambut kemenangan timnya dengan ditiupnya peluit panjang tanda berakhirnya pertandingan. Terlihat raut wajah senang mereka menyambut kemenangan tersebut. Bertolak belakang dengan para pendukung tim Konoha FC yang tengah tertunduk lesu, bersedih menerima kekalahan timnya. Para pemain Konoha FC pun tengah dirundung kesedihan yang dalam mengetahui mereka sudah kalah. Terlihat Lee dan Kiba yang tengah menangis menyesali kegagalan mereka. Sasuke pun hanya bisa tertunduk lemas di tengah lapangan, dengan Gaara di sampingnya yang juga tak kalah sedih.

"HOREEE . . . KITA BERHASIL!" seru seluruh anggota tim Suna FC menyambut keberhasilan mereka. Terlihat mereka tengah berkumpul dan bersorak kepada para penonton, atau lebih tepatnya kepada para pendukung tim Suna FC. Keluar dari kerumunan itu, terlihat Naruto sedang berjalan menuju ke arah Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Terima kasih ya, atas pertandingannya. Seru sekali!" ujar Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sasuke.

"Kau!? Iya sepertinya aku harus mengaku kalah padamu untuk sekarang ini" jawab Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan, sambil menyambut uluran tangan Naruto.

"Dasar kau ini, padahal sudah seperti itu tapi masih saja berlagak sok kuat! Dasar Teme!" ujar Naruto bergidik.

"Apa kau bilang, dasar Dobe!" balas Sasuke geram.

"Selamat ya Naruto, aku akui kalian memang hebat" ujar Gaara pada Naruto.

"Ah- Gaara, terima kasih! Kalian juga lumayan!" jawab Naruto enteng, yang rupanya hal itu justru menyinggung Sasuke.

"L-Lumayan katamu!? Apa kau meremehkan kami!" omel Sasuke yang tidak terima dengan perkataan Naruto. Berbeda sekali dengan sifatnya yang biasanya.

"Haha, aku hanya bercanda. Kalian juga hebat kok!" ujar Naruto lagi sambil tertawa dengan santainya.

"Cih, dasar kau ini!" decih Sasuke ketus.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Gaara dan kau juga –Teme!" ujar Naruto yang langsung melenggang pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Pergi sana! Dasar –Dobe!" jawab Sasuke sewot.

"S-Sasuke, kau jadi berubah ya!"

"Kau diam saja, Gaara!" ujar Sasuke memperlihatkan deathglare-nya pada Gaara.

'E-eh, ternyata masih sama' batin Gaara was-was.

"Huwaaa, kita kalah Ino!" rengek Sakura mengetahui timnya sudah kalah.

"Tenanglah Sakura, aku juga sedih kok. Tim kita Konoha FC yang kuat telah berhasil dikalahkan, apalagi oleh tim yang kaptennya sangat tampan seperti itu!" jawab Ino yang tidak terkesan sedih, membuat rengek Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Huwaaa . . , kau ini kejam sekali Ino!"

"Tenanglah Sakura-chan, aku juga sedih kok" tenang Hinata pada teman merah mudanya itu. "Aku juga tidak menyangka, tim kita yang kuat bisa sampai kalah" tambahnya.

"E-eh, iya-iya! Aku menyesal, maafkan aku" sesal Ino.

(sementara di kubu Suna FC – yang masih merayakan kemenangannya)

"Hore . . . Hore . . . Hore . . . !" sorak seluruh anggota tim Suna FC sambil mengangkat Naruto ke udara.

"E-eh, sudahlah teman-teman! Aku takut nih!" rengek Naruto yang ingin diturunkan, namun tidak mendapat respon dari teman-temannya yang masih saja asyik dengan kegembiraan mereka. Terlihat dari kejauhan Kushina dan Minato berjalan mendekat, menghampiri mereka dari dalam lorong stadion.

"NARU-CHAN . . . KAMU HEBAT SEKALI!" seru Kushina bangga, yang langsung memeluk putranya itu.

"K-Kaa-chan, hentikan dong! Teman-teman melihat semua Kaa-chan!" ujar Naruto merengek.

"Kamu hebat Naruto, Tou-chan sangat bangga padamu" ujar Minato sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hehe, terima kasih banyak Tou-chan!" jawab Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran andalannya.

"Hm, baiklah! Ayo pergi Naruto!"

"Pergi kemana Tou-chan!?"

"Bukankah Kaa-chan mu sudah bilang tadi"

"APAAA . . !? sekarang Tou-chan? T-ta-tapi kan-!"

"Sudahlah Naruto, pergilah!" ujar Kankuro memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Kankuro benar Naruto, kau harus pergi sekarang. Keluargamu sudah menunggumu" tambah Temari sambil tersenyum kecut. Dan dengan tanpa sengaja Temari pun memeluk Naruto secara reflek , tidak dipungkiri dia sangat senang bercampur sedih karena akan ditinggal pergi oleh teman terbaiknya yang satu ini. Seketika air matanya pun mengalir keluar.

"Te-Temari!?" Naruto terkejut mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari Temari.

"Sudahlah Temari, kau tidak perlu menangis. Bukankah kita sedang bergembira sekarang ini!" tenang Naruto pada Temari sambil tersenyum walau sedikit dipaksakan. Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Temari pun berniat untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Akan tetapi belum sempat terbebas dari dekapan Temari, kini seluruh anggota tim juga ikut-ikutan berhambur dan merangkul Naruto. Termasuk Kankuro,Sasori dan juga anggota tim Suna FC yang lainnya. Semuanya terdiam sejenak dalam dekapan penuh kesedihan tersebut, hingga akhirnya mereka melepaskan pelukannya satu persatu. Naruto pun mengusap air matanya yang tadi sempat mengalir keluar akibat ulah teman-temannya itu. Tak terkecuali semua anggota tim Suna FC termasuk Temari. Setelah itu, Naruto pun kembali tersenyum dan seraya berseru "Terima kasih semuanya, kalian semua adalah teman terbaikku!" seru Naruto lantang.

"E-hem, iya baiklah! Kami mengerti akan hal itu" jawab Kankuro berusaha untuk bersikap normal.

"Selamat jalan Naruto, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya!" ujar Temari.

"Tentu saja Temari, terima kasih!"

"Jadi kau benar-benar mau pergi ya Naruto!?" ujar pelatih yang muncul dari belakang kerumunan itu.

"Pelatih!? Iya begitulah Pelatih!"

"Baiklah kalau memang begitu, hati-hati ya!"

"Dan . . . Naruto, ini!" ujar Kankuro sambil mengulurkan sesuatu, yaitu ban kapten tim Suna FC.

"Eh, ini kan!?" jawab Naruto terkejut, sambil melirik lengan kirinya. "Sejak kapan?"

"Tadi terjatuh, ketika kau diangkat oleh anak-anak" ujar Kankuro sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi kan, dengan ini aku bukan lagi kapten tim Suna FC!"

"Bagi kami, kau akan selalu menjadi kapten terbaik tim Suna FC" ujar Kankuro lagi.

"Sekali Kapten, tetap Kapten! Bukankah begitu teman-teman!?" seru Sasori yang diikuti sorakan dari seluruh anggota tim Suna FC.

"T-terima kasih banyak semuanya, aku akan menjaganya dengan sepenuh jiwaku!" jawab Naruto kembali berlinang air mata.

"SELAMAT JALAN KAPTEN! TERIMA KASIH ATAS BANTUANNYA!" seru seluruh anggota tim lagi, sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Iya, terima kasih juga teman-teman! Dan selamat tinggal, aku tidak akan melupakan kalian!"

"K-kita akan bertemu lagi bukan?" Tanya Kankuro.

"Tentu! Aku berjanji pada kalian semua!" jawab Naruto menunjukkan cengiran andalannya lagi.

Naruto pun pergi keluar dari stadion, di sana sudah menunggu sebuah mobil yang akan mengantarkan dia dan keluarganya ke bandara. Naruto masuk ke dalam mobil, terlihat di sana teman-temannya masih melambaikan tangannya dari depan stadion melepas kepergiannya. Sungguh berat meninggalkan semua teman-temannya dan juga kenangan indah di Suna, akan tetapi Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi karena ini semua sudah diputuskan oleh keluarganya.

Di tengah perjalanan Naruto sedang memandangi ban kapten tim Suna FC yang tadi diberikan oleh Kankuro. –Greb!- 'Selamat tinggal semuanya, aku tidak akan melupakan kalian semua!' batinnya dalam hati sambil menggenggam ban kapten itu erat.

"Baiklah, Selamat tinggal Sunagakure! Pemberhentian berikutnya Konohagakure!" seru Kushina menyemangati keluarganya.

"Yosh!" "Yosh-ttebayo!" seru Minato dan Naruto bersamaan. Kushina pun tersenyum melihat keluarganya bahagia.

To Be Continue

EPILOGUE

"Hn, jadi ini ya Konohagakure itu!"

"B-Ba-Baa-chan!?"

"Kau Naruto kan!?"

.

.

.

:v Ok dari chapter ini akan sangat lama update selanjutnya dikarenakan Sang pemilik baru membuatnya sampai chapter 7 katanya lagi nyari Inspirasi :v

hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan mohon tinggalkan jejak reviews

Koshiro Yang Tamvan Ini Out


End file.
